The Reality of My Nightmares
by blended colorz
Summary: His life had been hell for awhile now. He had only recently been suicidal, actually he probably still would be termed suicidal. Warning! SLASH! And implied rape. Probably OOC. And kinda AU.
1. Running to Catch Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He could hear them.

They were coming. Closer, closer. Till finally.

No he wouldn't think of that not now.

He had been so close, so close to catching them.

His breath came in tortured gasps. He had been running it felt like for hours.

Running ducking hiding.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let them corner him? And now they were playing with him. Like cat and mouse. His life was like a fucking game of cat and mouse to them. And he knew they enjoyed it if their constant laughter was any indication.

He was so tired.

And he briefly wondered if their was any reason for him to resist. His life had been hell for awhile now. He had only recently been suicidal, actually he probably still would be termed suicidal.

Gods they were getting so close.

He wouldn't be able to outrun them soon. And oh how he didn't want to. To just sink into oblivion would be so nice. The only thing that stopped him was the mind numbing fear he had of that man out there. He couldn't stand to look at him. The man who had stood by and watched while he was raped.

Any minute now and they would be on him.

But there was so much he had wanted to do before he died. He had promised his best friend he could teach him how to play Quidditch. His best friend the only bright spot in his screwed up life, and his family. They were the only thing that made him wake up each morning even knowing what faced him at work. He was beaten and oh so broken.

They were outside the door now.

And he cringed memories flashing before him. Which was strange because he had to be close to dying to see his memories flash before his eyes. And they weren't even inside yet. Maybe they flashed before your eyes so you had a chance to see all you had screwed up. Though that seemed a little cruel to him. Didn't God think they felt bad enough already? After all they were going to die. But then again he wouldn't really know he had never died before, at least not in the literal sense.

Ten. There were ten of them that came in.

All walking in a row, like ducks or maybe the correct animals would be geese.

Black hooded figures wands at the ready.

"Weasley."

"Fudge."

And that was how it started or maybe ended depending on how you prefer to interpret it. They surrounded him all ten figures smiling maliciously at him. He had no idea how frightening a smile could be till this. Ten Crucio's hit him all almost at the same time. And he doubled over in pain. It became almost like a new game to them, see how much pain you can inflict before he dies. He hit the floor convulsing with the pain. He was teetering dangerously on that line between life and death.

If he was going to die he didn't want to die here, anywhere but here. Marcus Flint an old classmate he looked almost sorry. How absurd, a Slytherin, sorry. But he wouldn't die here, no he would die at home with his best friend. And with a pop he was gone.

"Damn!" Fudge snarled, "Who let the charms down?"

"Does it matter? He's as good as dead anyway."

"Of course you fool, I wanted him."

"Be careful Minister, our Lord will only keep you around if you manage to please him, now lets go."

"Fine!"

8888888888

Oliver Wood had planned on sitting down to read Quidditch Weekly the sports magazine he subscribed to when the door bell rang.

"Coming," Oliver called walking over to open the door and what he found made him gasp in surprise.

"Percy?"

"Oliver."

And a half dead bloody Percy Weasley fell into his arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well this is my first chapter. Hope you liked it and please give me some feedback about it, anything would be appreciated.

R and R!!


	2. Needing Some Excitement

"When are Harry, and Hermione getting here again," Ron whined.

"For the last time Ronald they'll be here tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley sighed looking up at him from where she sat on the couch patching one of his old robes for Ginny.

Ron just scowled and turned his attention to his brothers who all sat around looking just as bored as he felt. Bill sat on a cushion underneath the window quietly trying to read the news paper. But Ron had noticed in his frequently increasing moments of perception that he hadn't turned the page for a half an hour. Charlie sat next to his mother on the couch starring off into space.

Even the twins were silent or as silent as they could be when whispering to each other. Neither felt they had the energy to pull any pranks here in Grimuld Place. Or maybe it was because of the absence of one of their older brothers. Percy's betrayal of the family seemed to have hit the twins harder then anyone had expected.

And Ron as much as he hated to admit it found himself wishing for the return of his brother. Or maybe just some excitement around this boring dismal place. He knew though for a fact that nothing exciting ever happened in Grimuld Place.

"Anything good in the paper Bill?"

"No Ro-"

A loud POP cut him off mid sentence. All heads turned and wands raised in the flick of an eye. Bill moved without thought to tackle the intruder when a cry from his mother stopped him cold. A gut wrenching wail rose from her mouth and she collapsed with a sob on the ground.

"What the ... Bloody hell Oliver, Oliver Wood?!"

Oliver was breathing fast his chest rising and falling in erratic movements.

"You've got to, to help me, Percy ..."

"What? What about Percy? What happened?"

It was then that Ron's eyes took in the fact that Oliver was holding someone in his arms. He could hear his mothers sobs and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God."

Oliver shifted the precious bundle in his arms carefully and the face of Percy Weasley came into view. Ron saw the twins stumble back like someone had hit them, and he dimly noticed Charlie steadying Bill. His mothers sobs grew louder and the sound of Ginny pounding down the stairs reached him.

"Oliver? What are you ... Perce? No Percy!" Ginny gripped her mouth in horror and ran into the kitchen to empty the contents of her stomach in the sink. The sound of her retching brought on a fresh bought of form racking sobs from his mother.

But all Ron was aware of was Percy's face. Blood pouring from a large gash on the top of his head. Remus Lupin and the other Order members trooped in. Taking in the scene they all jumped to action. Issuing orders and rushing others to carry them out.

"It's okay Ron," Remus soothed, "your brother will be fine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was short but It's all I have. If anyone has any suggestions on how they think Oliver and Percy should officially get together tell me.

As always R and R please!!


	3. A Selfish Fool

"_Percy hold on mate."_

"_Merlin Albus he's hurt pretty bad."_

"_My baby boy!"_

"_We need to get him to Hogwart's."_

"_Somebody help him!"_

"_PERCY!"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Sunlight filtered through the windows and rested on his pale face covered in bandages. His right arm was in a sling and if the covers had not been on him his broken leg would have been obvious. Colorful bruises and cuts decorated him all over and watching his face as he slept had everyone cringing as he whimpered every so often in pain.

"Why is he in so much pain? You said the worst had passed." Mr. Weasley demanded glaring at Albus Dumbeldore who stood by the foot of the bed.

"Calm down Arthur. Percy will be fine. But whoever did this gave him something that doesn't allow the body to heal as quickly as it should. And using magic to heal him could potentialy kill him."

"And you want me to calm down? Damn you Albus."

"Arthur!" Molly Weasley cried pulling him down into a seat next to her.

The whole Weasley family sat around the room anxiously watching the interaction.

"Just who did this to him?" Bill spoke up from his spot leaning up against the wall.

"Fudge and the Death Eaters." Remus supplied helpfuly as he walked into the room with Oliver who immediatley went to stand next to Percy's bed.

"Fudge." Ron echoed eyes narrowing, "why would Fudge hurt one of his own employees?"

"He must have found out," Minerva said looking at Dumbeldore.

"Found out what?" Ginny asked.

"That we had an undercover agent working in the ministry."

"Who?"

Albus looked away guiltily not wanting to face the concerned family before him. And suddenly it all clicked in Arthur Weasley's mind.

"Dammit Albus. I told you I didn't want any of my family mixed up in your crazy undercover jobs. I told you!"

Fred stood up quickly followed by George and they had to be restrained by Bill and Charlie before they attacked the headmaster.

"You made us think our brother had betrayed us and hated us so you could use him as a double agent?!"

"I am sorry I never meant for him to get hurt," Dumbeldore sighed looking to Molly sadly.

"Well he did," Charlie stated fire burning in his eyes.

"Never again Albus, you stay away from my son."

The room became silent except for the quite sobs of Mrs. Weasley and the sniffles coming from the twins direction. Ginny sat up suddenly in her chair and gestured excitedly to the others.

"I think he's waking up."

They all crowded around and waited for Percy to open his eyes. And sure enough his eyes opened for the first time in three days.

"Bloody Hell!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Readers,

Why hello all!! I just thought I might as well tell you right now that I am a big fan of the older Weasley brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins. So this story will have a lot of them in it. Well it's about Percy so that's a give in. But it will also have a lot of interaction between Percy the twins and his two eldest brothers. Brotherly love ahead!!

Muses9


	4. Reuniting of Brothers

"Percival Weasley! Mind your language!" Molly exclaimed.

"Mum? Dad? Everyone?" Percy glanced around himself in confusion wincing when he jarred his injuries.

"Percy! Oh god I was so worried!" Molly rushed to his side and smothered him in kisses.

"Now, now Molly do give the boy some room to breathe," Dumbeldore chided softly.

Percy looked up at Dumbledore and his eyes seemed to glaze over. Ginny later commented that it felt like someone had muted everyone else and all they could do was watch.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry that I failed you."

"Oh no my boy," Dumbeldore said his eyes twinkling, "you could never fail me."

He sighed and gave the Headmaster a small smile, "I suppose I'll have to look for another job then."

"I heard their was an opening in Weasely Wizard Wheezes," Dumbeldore smiled looking to the twins who nodded quickly and stepped up to his bed.

"Hey Perce," Fred whispered, "you scared us there for a minute we thought we'd lost you."

George grinned, "yeah you great big prat then what would we have done?"

"I'm sorry," Percy said, "I thought you wouldn't care after all I said to you."

"Oh that," Fred said, "no your our older brother and your stuck with us for life."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he teased lightly.

George's eyes sparkled as he looked at his older brother, "it should, what other brothers do you know that would offer you a job at their already overstaffed establishment."

"A job? Establishment?" he echoed.

"Their lying the shop needs workers. And they learned the word 'establishment' from Hermione yesterday." Ron supplied stepping up next to Oliver who had gone unnoticed in the wake of the small family reunion.

"Ron." Percy said grasping his youngest brothers hand.

"Please don't do that again Perce," Ron pleaded tears clouding his eyes, "Ginny was so scared, I was so scared."

"Im sorry Ron, I didn't mean to scare you or anyone else."

"But-"

"Okay kids let Percy rest, he's had a tough time."

"But dad," Bill objected from next to Charlie.

"No buts Bill."

The Weasely family started to troop out each giving Percy a quick hug before they walked out the door. The last was Molly and after giving him a hug and a kiss she smiled knowingly at Oliver and Percy before closing the door behind herself. Percy glanced up at Oliver before breaking down in tears. Alarmed Oliver sat on the bed with Percy and gathered him up into his arms shushing him softly.

"Hush Perce don't cry it's alright, your fine now," Oliver crooned rubbing Percy's back softly in little circles.

"No Oli," Percy cried, "I'm not fine and I'll never be fine not ever again."

After a few minutes his sobs quieted to pitiful mews and Oliver tilted his tear streaked face up to look at him.

"You need to rest Perce."

"No I can't every time I close my eyes I see him," Percy whispered looking away from Oliver in shame.

"Just sleep Perce you need it and tomorrow we'll see if Snape can whip you up a Dreamless Sleep Potion, but please for now try to rest," Oliver pleaded.

"Okay," Percy sighed.

Oliver smiled and went to deposit Percy back down on the bed but stopped when Percy grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay with me please Oli?" Percy asked shyly almost dreading Oliver's answer.

Oliver saw the fear in his friends eyes and he gave Percy a soft reassuring smile, and settled back onto the bed with Percy still in his arms careful not to jar any of his injuries in the process.

"Of course Perce."

Percy smiled and snuggled up to Oliver subconsciously falling to sleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes, "love you Oli."

Oliver sighed, "love you to Perce," and to himself he said, "more then you'll ever know."

Percy's breath evened out but it wasn't hard for Oliver to see the tiny lines of pain.

"Damn you Malfoy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R and R!!


	5. Learning When to Run

Percy sighed as he stared out the window on to the grounds of Hogwarts. A week had passed since he first woke up and he was starting to heal nicely. The danger of any immediate problems had passed and he had been allowed some Skeleton Grow potion so his broken bones were almost completely healed. And other then a few minor twinges they didn't trouble him at all. The cuts and bruises that had been decorating him were also almost completely gone. All and all he was fine. And incredibly bored.

"Gah!" he cried in frustration spinning away from the window and plopping back down on his bed with a pout.

"Bored little brother?" Bill asked looking up from his book to give Percy an unsympathetic look.

"Yes I'm bored and don't call me little."

"Well it's only for a little while longer and then mum and Poppy will let you walk the grounds a bit."

"Oh I'm sure mum will let me, when I'm old and can barley see straight," Percy complained.

"Mum's had a pretty rough time, she thought she had lost you so I think it's more then fair for her to get to coddle you for a while Percy," Bill replied giving Percy a stern look.

At that Percy's petulant expression melted some but he refused to meet his brothers eyes.

"But she didn't lose me Bill."

"She thought she lost you when you supposedly turned on us and joined Fudge. Do you know how much she cried then Percy, when you let us believe all those things you said?"

"I didn't have a choice Bill. You had to believe that I'd betrayed you," Percy whispered.

"Why? Why did you have to do it?"

"Because."

"Because why Percy? Why did you have to turn your back on us?"

"Because it was my job Bill! No one else's. Dumbledore was counting on me to do this for him and I couldn't let him down."

Bill sighed and put his book down on a nearby table, crossing the distance between them he turned Percy around to face him. With one finger he gently tipped his brothers face up to his. Bill felt a horrible pang of guilt that his brother had gone through so much and the whole family had thought he was a traitor.

"Your to much like me you know that Perce."

Percy smiled slightly at that, "how so?"

"Both of us, Charlie too were so concerned with pleasing others that we lost sight of what we wanted. We were so focused on being the perfect sons, and students. We were sinking Perce, drowning in our own accomplishments."

"And what did we do?" Percy asked quietly.

"Charlie and I ran, and you Perce you embraced the water. I guess that's what makes us different. You tried to stick it out. And that's always been your problem Percy, not knowing when it was okay to run."

Percy gave a bark of laughter and tore his head away from Bill's grasp. Stepping back from his brother he stared at Bill with a bitter expression on his face.

"I've been running since first year Bill. I just didn't do it in the same way as you and Charlie. Dad and mum have always been proud of you. You were their oldest, their shining star in their eyes you could do no wrong."

Percy looked to Bill ready for an argument but upon seeing the blank expression his brothers face he kept going. Percy had needed to get this off his chest for years. And now that he had someone to listen it was all coming out like a steam roller.

"You have no idea what it's like to live in someone else's shadow. To accomplish something and be told that it was good but that if I tried harder next time I would be as good as Bill was or Charlie was. I tried so hard Bill. I tried to be like you and Charlie but I just wasn't good enough. No matter what I did I just wasn't you."

Bill was across the room arms around Percy in the blink of an eye, holding his brother for dear life. He couldn't believe he'd missed it, these feelings his younger brother was harboring. Was he so caught up in the things said that he didn't see the mask his little brother was wearing.

"Oh gods Perce, you don't have to be me. And you shouldn't try to be me. Merlin knows my choices have all been bloody stupid over the years. I am not the greatest person in the world Percy. I've done some really dumb things that I'm not proud of. When I left home I was so biter. Everyone expected so much from me. I had to be the perfect student, the perfect brother and the perfect son. So I ran. And I spent some time off on my own living for me. And I found what I'd been looking for."

Percy pulled away slightly to look up into his brothers face, "What did you find?"

"I found myself Percy. I realized that all this time I'd been living my life for other people and not me. And that's no life at all Perce. When it comes down to it at the end of the day you have no one else to answer to but yourself. Are you living for you? Or are you living for everyone else?"

Percy frowned, "I don't know Bill mum and dad-"

"Don't worry about mum and dad. No matter what happens they'll always love you I found that out the hard way, something about a parents unconditional love. You need to focus on you for once Perce, to hell with everyone else. You deserve a rest from constant expectations. Live for yourself Percy nobody else can live for you and you can't be anyone else. Your you and no matter what other people want nothing's ever gonna change that. I think it's time you saw that for yourself."

Percy sighed and leant back into Bill's arms.

"When did you get so wise Bill?" Percy asked voice muffled from Bill's shirt.

Bill laughed and ruffled Percy's hair like he used to when Percy was younger, "I think it was when the twins latest invention exploded it must have knocked some sense into me."

"Or when you fell down the stairs at the Burrow after telling the twins off for said explosion," a voice cut in.

Both boys turned to the door to see Charlie standing there. The expression on his face left no doubt that he had heard the earlier conversation. He crossed the room to join the other two and tugged them over to the window where they saw the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all playing a game of Quidditch. How they had talked Hermione onto a broom was a mystery. Silence reigned between the trio as they watched the twins bewitch the snitch to fly up Hermione's skirt her screams and their's being audible from the window as she in turn bewitched their pants to fall down repeatedly.

"Serves them right," Percy sniffed his intellectual mind being more sympathetic to the distress of another with like intellect. Great minds think alike.

"Hmm well I think I heard her tell them they had the mind of a three year old only not so developed earlier," Charlie offered a slight smirk on his face.

Percy waved his hand in the air in dismissal of the comment and airily he replied, "Well they do, only I think a two year old would be more to their standards."

Charlie and Bill shook their heads in mock disapproval. But their eyes shown with relief that their younger brother was back to his more sarcastic self. The topic of earlier not forgotten in their minds just pushed to the back in light of more happier circumstances.

"Perce?"

"Yes?"

"Were glad your back with us."

"So am I Charlie, so am I."


	6. Serious Denial

Quidditch was such an odd game. There was no rhyme or reason to it. Everyone was doing something different at the exact same time. At least that was what it looked like to Percy.

"Oh come on Percy," exclaimed Oliver, "you promised me that you'd let me teach you how to fly properly."

George nodded, "And I told Hermione I'd teach her as well."

"So you see you just have to play," Fred drawled giving his twin a smug look.

Percy frowned at the group gathered around him. It had been almost a week since that day he, Charlie, and Bill had stood watching the others play Quidditch. And Charlie just happened to mention that he had said it did look like a bit of fun. The others although well meaning had assumed that meant he was interested in playing.

"George, Fred he doesn't have to fly if he doesn't want to. Some people just aren't fond of flying," Hermione said in her most patronizing voice that she only seemed to have reserved for Ron, Harry and the twins.

"People like you right Hermy?" George snorted tightening his grip on her wrist so she couldn't run away.

"Shut up George," Oliver cut in saving the blushing Hermione from retorting, "what do you say Perce?"

"Um er how bout we just do a bit of flying? And then the rest of you can play Quidditch if you'd like."

"Oh fine." Fred pouted before taking off into the sky.

George took off right behind him with the screaming and breathless Hermione hanging on to him for dear life. Percy smiled watching the three squabble with each other.

"There is definitely something going on between George and Hermione," Percy noted purposefully avoiding Oliver's gaze.

"Don't think you can escape me that easily Percy," Oliver scolded lightly swooping down to deposit Percy on the broom in front of him.

And the two were off looping and swerving everywhere. The stars twinkled in the evening sky and the half moon bathed them in an angelic light. It was a very romantic setting Percy thought with a blush coloring his cheeks. Or it would have been if the others weren't there. He leant back into Oliver with a sigh as he let the wind wash over him, the soft flutter across his face and the comforting feeling of the rise and fall of Oliver's chest was almost enough to lull him to sleep. Oliver smelt like spring time and broomsticks.

"Percy?" The deep voice of Oliver questioned.

And it was so warm. He felt like he could stay here in this same place forever as long as he had his Oli.

"PERCY?"

Percy snapped back to reality with a jerk. His Oli? Had he really just been thinking that? Percy was happy Oliver couldn't see him because he was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

"Are you okay Perce?" Oliver asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Oliver."

"Are you sure? I told the twins it was to soon after the attack your still not fully healed."

He signaled to the twins and began his decent towards the ground Percy held tighter in his arms. Once they reached the ground he pushed Percy softly onto a patch of grass and waited for the others. Down from the sky a laughing Fred came with a flustered Hermione in front of him and an equally happy George. Oliver raised an eyebrow at Hermione but decided not to ask how she had gone from riding behind George to riding in front of Fred.

"Percy is feeling tired guys so we should head in."

"Oh no Oliver that's okay you guys go fly some more I'll just sit and watch for a while."

Oliver frowned thinking it over for a while until Hermione spoke up.

"I'll sit with you, I've had enough of flying with those two to last me a lifetime." she brushed the hair out of her face and rolled her eyes when George stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright then," Oliver said slowly still not to happy with the situation at all.

"Honestly Oliver I'll be fine," Percy exclaimed, "go and have fun with the twinzillas."

"Hardy har Percy," Fred said sticking his tongue out at him as well.

"Just go," Hermione growled taking one menacing step towards Fred.

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist," George muttered dodging the kick she aimed at his shins.

The three boys mounted there brooms and sped off into the sky Oliver glancing back at Percy frequently.

"It's very cute," Hermione noted after they had sat in silence for a while.

"What is?" Percy asked.

"You and Oliver of course. I mean I never would have thought it if George hadn't mentioned something to me but you really do make such a cute couple." She giggled a little at this but stopped after seeing the look on his face.

"Don't worry everyone's okay with it. I mean your still you even if you like other boys," she rushed on stumbling over herself in her embarrassment.

Percy's eyes widened at that and he found himself for the millionth time that day blushing a very pretty pink color as he stared at her, mouth open agape.

"I'm not dating Oliver. I'm not even gay," He said his voice rising to a particularly high octave that would have most people cringing.

It was Hermione's turn to blush as she realized her mistake.

"But George said ... Well what I mean is ... I just thought, you seem so close and from what everyone's been telling me your almost always with him. And I ... Well ... Oh dear I'll just stop talking now," she cried as his expressions went from angry, to embarrassed, to shocked finally settling on annoyed.

An uncomfortable silence stole about the two. Hermione looked like she would break into tears at any minute and was fervently wishing someone would come and save her. And as luck would have it or maybe a divine intervention from God on the poor girls behalf someone did appear striding toward them. Though Hermione's relieved expression quickly vanished upon recognition and she wondered if she should have stayed with Percy instead of facing the dreaded beast's.

"Ron, Harry," she called backing up slightly and bracing herself for the explosion she knew would come.

"BLOODY HELL! Hermione you are in such trouble missy. Harry and I looked everywhere for you. And here we find you sitting out in the Quidditch pitch. Quidditch pitch? Just having a nice chat with Percy. We were worried about you, you can't just up and leave it's dangerous without us to protect you. You could have been killed! Or worse EXPELLED! What do you have to say for yourself huh? Huh? Come on were all waiting."

Hermione gulped ears smarting from that lecture she tried to get Harry's help but at the evil look on his face she knew he was just as angry if not more then Ron. And the wild look on both their faces didn't bode well for her if she didn't come up with an answer soon.

"Um Percy says he's not gay," she blurted out quickly sighing in happiness at the blank looks on her friends faces.

"Don't be stupid Mione he's going out with Oliver the whole family knows it," Ron snapped glaring at her.

"WHAT?" Percy bellowed.

Percy had blanched when he heard Hermione's comment and his scream seemed to alert the other two boys to the fact that he was still there. He stalked toward Ron with that slow measured walk he always used when he was about ready to kill the person, the person usually being like this case one of his siblings. Ron gulped and slowly started to inch backward watching as Hermione made an "eep" noise and ran to hide behind Harry who remained safely off to the side of Percy's line of vision.

"I am NOT dating Oliver. And I am certainly NOT gay!" Percy screamed into Ron's face putting the fear of God back into his little brother.

"Okay, okay your not gay!" Ron cried throwing his hands up in his face and hiding behind Hermione leaving Harry to face the wrath of his older brother.

"Hey," Harry said defensively, "I never said you were gay, but I'm totally fine with it you know just in case you decide you are again."

"GAH!" Percy screamed stalking off to the lake leaving behind three very frightened teenagers.

Attracted by all the yelling the twins and Oliver landed on the ground next to the trio looking very confused.

"What happened?" George asked.

"We found out something." Hermione explained to him from her spot holding onto Harry's arm for dear life.

"What did you find out?" Fred asked an eyebrow raised in silent inquiry.

"Percy is either extremely straight or ..."

"Or what?"

"In serious denial." Harry said.

George sighed, "Better go talk to him."

"I'll do it," Oliver said stopping George and disappearing after Percy.

The five left in the pitch stared around at each other for a few seconds before grabbing their things and heading back up to the castle.

"Yep definitely in denial."

"SHUT UP Ron!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note - I realized that I classified this story as Romance/Angst at the beginning and it's really not. There will be a slash relationship but it will not be the prominent focus of the story. I'm sorry to everyone who was pulling for a really fun romantic Percy/Oliver slash story. I hope you will keep reading!! Also about the characters like Harry, Ron, and Hermione they'll be in this story but not overly much. It's more Percy and will have the other older siblings in most of it. Sorry and once again I hope this doesn't make you stop reading my story. Bye!!


	7. A Brothers Always Right

"Percy." Oliver called walking up behind him as he stood staring at the lake.

"Oliver do you remember my breakup with Penny?"

Oliver frowned and clenched his teeth remembering the girl Percy used to date, "of course I do Percy."

"Do you remember how I told you she broke up with me because I was in love with someone else?"

"Umm yeah I remember, why Perce?"

Percy turned then to look at Oliver, "I think I'm gay."

Percy had such a forlorn expression on his face and he faced Oliver as if he had just told him his puppy had died. Oliver didn't have any choice the corners of his mouth tipped up into a smile which quickly turned into a laugh. And soon Oliver was almost collapsed on the ground.

"What? What's so funny?" Percy asked his face heating up.

"I'm sorry Perce it was just to funny to look at your face when you admitted that. I don't know why your so worried, I'm gay to."

"Really?" Percy asked a slightly disbelieving look on his face.

"Yeah I am."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as Percy mulled over his rather blunt announcement, and Oliver pulled him down so they were both sitting on the ground.

"I think I'm in love, Oliver." Percy said quietly.

"With who Percy?"

"With you." Percy whispered rolling over and kissing Oliver soundly on the lips.

Oliver found himself returning the kiss with hunger. His hands wrapped around Percy's neck pulling him across to lay flat on top of him. Percy moaned quietly into Oliver's mouth and twined his fingers through Oliver's silky locks. Oliver's hands were running up and down his sides going lower and lower till he felt Percy stiffen and go still stopping the kiss. Pulling away he looked down into Oliver's eyes and Oliver could see the fear that was in Percy's blue eyes.

"Oliver I'm sorry. I never should have done that it was way out of line."

Oliver silenced his nervous rambling with a finger to his lips. He smiled gently and pulled Percy into his arms ignoring Percy's struggles until Percy sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"I wanted it Percy. I wanted it just as much probably more, then you did."

"What?"

"I had a crush on you for the longest time back at Hogwarts. And after when we met in Diagon Alley for lunch it started to become something more."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You had so much going on and I didn't think you would return the feelings."

"Of course I would!"

"Hey," Oliver said trying to defend himself, "you just admitted you were gay."

Percy frowned and stubbornly stuck out his tongue at Oliver. Suddenly he turned serious looking at Oliver with an intensity that immediately caught his attention.

"I think we should take it slow. I'm not ready for anything else."

Oliver colored thinking about where his hands were going just a moment earlier.

"Of course Perce I want to go slow to. The last thing you need right now is for us to go rushing into a heavy relationship."

Percy grinned happily at Oliver, "thanks Oli."

"Your welcome Perce, but you do realize that you just proved your brothers right though don't you?"

"Oh merlin! I'll never live this down! Well I better get it over with."

Percy grabbed Oliver's hand and tugged him up to the castle. They went to the Gryffindor common room where everyone was lounging around. The twins, Ron and Harry on the floor playing Exploding Snap. Ginny with Hermione was on one of the couches watching and giggling about boys most likely. Bill and Charlie were standing next to the fireplace talking quietly but glancing up at the others every now and again when they heard a yell or laugh. The sound of the portrait door opening and Oliver walking in dragging a slightly desperate Percy along caused them all to look up. Ginny raised one elegant eyebrow at the pair before she turned to Hermione with a wink and whispered something that made the other girl start laughing. Bill alerted by the whispers of the girls knew that something interesting was about to happen and he gave Percy a very questioning look, which only made Percy blush harder.

"Ahem," Percy nervously cleared his throat and looked to Oliver for reassurance.

Oliver smiled and gave Percy's hand a quick squeeze. This action not being lost on Bill who was watching the two intensely. He elbowed Charlie and nodded to their clasped hands. Charlie also caught on quickly and the two shared a bright smile over their little brother and Oliver.

"There's something that we'd like to tell you. Um well you see ... I ... I mean Oliver and I ... We well we."

Oliver cut Percy off once again by grabbing him and kissing him senseless. Percy soon forgot their audience and melted into Oliver's arms. His hands still at his sides he leaned in to return the kiss with equal passion. George watched his brother in surprise and his eyes wandered to Hermione wondering what she'd think if he kissed her like that. Hermione met his eyes and blushed a bright red color. Ginny took all this in and filed it away to bring up at a later date as she exchanged quick looks with Bill and Charlie. Harry and Ron were watching the display of affection with opened mouth disbelief. Fred actually had to reach over and shut Ron's mouth. The audible click it made seemed to snap everyone else awake and they were now feeling thoroughly awkward about the whole situation. Charlie cleared his throat politely to get their attention. Percy pulled away leaving Oliver panting and looking very displeased at the turn of events.

"Right," Percy stammered, "that about sums it up."

Grabbing Oliver he turned on his heels and fled the common room as if the devil himself was on his heels. The others were left standing there staring after them in slight confusion.

"I told you he was in denial!" Ron yelled ducking the pillow thrown at him by Harry.

"RON!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R and R please!


	8. All Questions Need Answers

"Come on now kids we haven't got all day," Molly Weasley called as she was trying to herd all the younger children out the door, but it would seem none of them were quite ready to leave Percy.

"You'll be alright while were gone won't you Perce?" Ginny questioned wide blue eyes starring at her brother innocently.

All Percy could do was swallow and nod as he felt sorry for the man that would fall for his baby sister. With one look from her she had all her brothers jumping to do what she asked. A regular minks she was.

"Of course he'll be fine Ginny. Tell her you'll be fine Perce," Ron said staring at Percy with a hopeful look.

"Ginny, Ron relax I won't keel over and die with you lot gone for a few hours."

"Percival don't even joke like that," Molly cried smacking him on the arm.

"OUCH!"

"Oh suck it up little brother," Charlie grinned.

Bill nodded his agreement and turned to his mother with a placating smile, "Don't worry mum we'll be here to look after Percy."

"That's right nothing will go wrong while your out in Diagon Alley," Charlie added slinging an arm around both Percy and Bill.

"Right then," Molly declared, "let's go shopping for school you lot."

With one last glance she swept Ginny up with her into the fireplace. The green flames flashed and mother and daughter were gone in a flurry of robes and ash. Ron, Harry and Hermione followed stepping into the fireplace together. Hermione remaining snugly tucked in between both her boy's. And in a flash they were gone following Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Well now what should we do?" Percy asked looking at his two older brothers.

"We have almost a whole castle to ourselves I'm sure we can find something to do," Charlie shrugged.

"I hope everything goes okay for the rest of them,"Percy said pensively.

"Why what's wrong?" Bill asked giving him an odd look.

"Nothing really just a feeling," Percy said starring out the window at the lake.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed when Harry, Hermione and Ron landed with a thump on the ground. All activity stopped and resumed just as quickly when the patrons decided that the three weren't worth their attention. Picking himself up and dusting off his back side with a groan Ron turned to offer a hand to Hermione, who was laying haphazardly on top of Harry. Once on her feet Hermione looked around for any sign of Ginny but she couldn't see anyone resembling her younger friend in the crowd of hungry customers lining the room.

"Ron where on Earth is Ginny?"

"Mum said she would go ahead and take Ginny shopping for a new set of dress robes and for us to meet them at Quality Qudditch Supplies later after were done getting our things."

"Oh well then shall we go get our books?" Harry questioned.

The other two nodded and linked their arms together as they stepped out of the dingy room and into the bright sunlight. The Alley was crowded with shoppers. And they found themselves most often then not jostled about by the witches and wizards rushing about getting their chores done. After stopping to say hello to a few school mates the three made it to the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. Stepping inside they were met with a cool blast of air and the smell of books assaulted their nostrils. Hermione took charge and flounced off to find all their books leaving Ron and Harry to browse through the store feeling a bit out of place.

"Ah a Weasley. All alone are you?" the icy drawl of Lucius Malfoy spoke stepping up next to the two boy's a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ron said curtly his face an interesting shade of red.

"And well mannered to, just like your elder brother Percy." he watched Ron for any sign of a reaction his eyes narrowing into small slits.

"How do you know what my brothers like?" Ron growled his hand twitching, he knew he shouldn't let Lucius bother him but something about the way the man was acting made him want to kill him with his bare hands for even mentioning his brother.

"He hasn't told you?" Lucius questioned affecting an injured tone, "he and I became very close when he was working under Minister Fudge."

"No I'm afraid he hasn't mentioned that," Harry replied putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Hmm really. Well perhaps you should ask him." Lucius hinted a malicious smirk forming on his face, "Good day Weasley, Potter."

Ron and Harry watched him go both wondering exactly what he meant by 'very close.'

"Harry, Ron?" Hermione called running up to them looking a bit out of breath, "Is everything alright? Malfoy didn't hurt you did he?"

Both boys looked at her in confusion wondering how she could have known that Lucius Malfoy had been there.

"How did you know he was here?" Harry asked watching her closely for her answer.

"The weirdest thing happened. Draco came up to me while I was looking for our school books and apologized for the way he's treated me, asked if we could start over. Then he said he had to go he was meeting someone and that I should go find you before his father did something to you." she explained still seeming a little confused by it all herself.

"A Malfoy being helpful." Harry said grinning, "Never thought I'd see the day, how bout you Ron?"

Ron ignored the question and stalked out the door, "Let's go find mum and Ginny so we can get out of here I want to ask Percy a question."

Harry and Hermione had to run the rest of the way to Quality Qudditch Supplies to keep up with Ron. He walked like his very life depended on it. And every time they tried to ask him what was wrong he increased his pace. It was almost closing time by the time they got there and Molly was waiting outside with Ginny both holding shopping bags full of things. They joined the two without comment and headed back to the Leakey Cauldron, Ginny watching them curiously from the corner of her eye.

"Hogwarts!" Ron called out in a strong voice after he and his friends stepped into the fireplace in the Leakey Cauldron.

They were deposited with a bang into Professor Dumbeldore's office where Ron's three older brothers and Oliver sat having tea with the headmaster. Without a word to the others Ron crossed the room to stand right in front of Percy. He stared at him for a long time his eyes searching for something before he finally spoke.

"Percy just how close are you to Lucius Malfoy?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. And It All Comes Out

"What do you mean Ron?" Percy questioned a bit colder then he had intended a guarded look coming into his eyes as he warily regarded his brother.

"Just how close are you to Lucius Malfoy?" Ron questioned again trying to stare his brother into submission.

"I don't really see to where it's any of your business just how close I am to Lucius Malfoy." Percy returned a slight sneer on his face.

"It damned well is my business! For all I know you could be feeding him information!"

"Ron!" Charlie exclaimed glaring up at Ron from his seat next to the now visibly shaking Percy.

"Don't Ron me Charlie, you and Bill might not want to know what he's hiding but I do."

"Why you spoiled little brat!" Oliver seethed standing up so quickly he knocked over his chair.

"No Oliver," Percy interrupted placing his hand on Oliver's arm and standing up to face Ron an unreadable mask on his face, "if he wants to know then I'll tell him."

"Percy." Oliver whispered.

Percy ignored Oliver and turned to Ron a calmer expression on his face, "you want to know Ron? Well I'll tell you the whole dirty truth, he raped me. Lucius Malfoy cornered me in Fudges office and raped me. There are you happy now?"

His slightly frantic statement was met with stunned silence. Whatever they had been expecting him to say it certainly wasn't this. All eyes watched him with varying degrees of shock and denial. Percy after delivering this admission flopped back down in his chair smiling wanly when he felt Oliver take his hands in his own leaning forward so their foreheads touched.

The twinkle was gone from Dumbeldore's eyes. He had not known of all the boys torment and the guilt of putting him in such a dangerous position came back to him at full force. Harry and Hermione stood stock still watching in apprehension. They couldn't help but feel they didn't belong, like they were for once sense they had met Ron on the outside looking in at the Weasley family.

Ron was frozen, standing motionlessly in front of his brother and his boyfriend. Thoughts were pelting like bludgers through his head. That someone would do that to his brother. That he hadn't been there to protect him. Suddenly a roar of green flames in the fireplace pulled everyone back to earth quickly as a slightly disoriented Ginny Weasley fell out Mrs. Weasley calmly stepping out after her.

"Hello Albus, boys." Mrs. Weasley beamed brushing the soot off her robes and Ginny's while simultaneously herding Harry and Hermione farther into the room.

"Percy what's wrong?" Ginny asked pulling her robes out of her mothers grasp as she watched the obviously upset Percy with Oliver trying to comfort him.

"Nothings wrong Gin," Percy smiled weakly at her leaning back away from Oliver but still leaving his hands in the others.

"Wrong? Something's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted glancing at Percy in concern, out of all her children she worried most for her gentle quiet Percy.

"Nothings wrong mum." Percy tried to reassure his mother but he was interrupted by Dumbeldore.

"Mr. Weasley I think it best you trust your family, all of your family. Tell them what happened it may give you the closure you seek."

Hours later Percy sat with his legs dangling out of the side of the Astronomy tower. His brow was knit pensively as he thought of everything that had happened today. Truths that Percy had always meant to keep to himself had come out. His family knew what had happened to him. His parents had sat him down and requested he tell them everything, and he was never one to directly disobey his parents. The sound of footsteps on the bricks alerted him to the person behind him. Without even looking to see who it was he gestured with his hands for the person to sit next to him, not even looking when he felt the person do just that.

"How did you know I'd be up here?" Percy asked softly staring at the stars.

"Oliver told me," Was the reply.

Percy smiled leaning back slightly as the breeze ruffled his clothes, "I'm surprised he didn't come up here already."

"He wanted to but Charlie and Dad wouldn't let him disturb you."

"So you came instead?"

"Does that bother you Percy? That it's me up here with you?"

"No your just one of the last people I'd expect would want to come up here to talk to me," Percy said still refusing to look at the other.

An uneasy silence descended on the pair. Years of not really knowing each other made it hard for words to just flow from him like they did with the others.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not being there to protect you."

"Ron," Percy sighed finally looking at his younger brother, "I'm older then you I'm supposed to be protecting you not the other way around. You have nothing to be sorry for trust me."

"I'm still sorry for not trusting you and bringing the whole thing up in front of everybody," Ron said uncomfortably fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

"It was gonna come out eventually," Percy sighed.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I suppose I will one day. One day soon it might just be a painful memory of my past."

"Does it hurt?" Ron blinked at the naivety of his own question but wanted to know all the same.

"Yes it does hurt. But they tell me after awhile the pain begins to dull and go away. Years from now I won't see his face in my nightmares, won't wake up in a cold sweat each time I try to sleep. Lines are starting to dull colors to merge."

"I am sorry Perce," Ron sighed as he pulled Percy to him in a hug.

"Me to Ron, me to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R and R!


	10. Somethings Are Hard to Learn

"This place is as dreary as a morgue."

"What did you expect Perce the dead cling to this place like a lifeline."

"That was surprisingly deep Fred." Charlie said turning slightly to face his brother.

"Well I am capable of being serious Charlie." Fred replied ignoring the snorts from Bill and Percy.

"It's because the others have gone back to school." George said quietly moving farther into the kitchen of number 12 Grimuld Place.

Percy sighed following his younger brother in and sitting down across from him. School had started again at Hogwarts and since Percy no longer was at deaths door they had been forced to return to the dreary old place. Of course since Percy had barely known Sirius it didn't have the same meaning to him as the others.

"I'll miss the younger kids." George sighed to himself.

"Don't you mean you'll miss one particular younger kid little brother?" Bill teased his eyes full of mischief.

"Oh don't tease him Bill he can't help it if he's head over heels for our little brothers best friend." Charlie grinned.

"Who Harry?" Fred asked feigning confusion.

"Shut up you lot!" George cried the Weasley full body blush taking affect.

"You know George if you don't act fast somebody else will snatch her up." Charlie teased ignoring his brothers discomfort.

"Perce a ruling here please." George said appealing to his only remaining brother who had not taken a hand in teasing him.

"Charlie, Bill, Fred leave George alone if he doesn't want to talk about his obsession oops I mean crush then he doesn't have to."

"Thanks Percy." George said grudgingly knowing there had been a joke at his expense in there somewhere.

The five brothers went quite for a time just thinking. Or in George's case mooning over the lose of Hermione. Sometimes Fred was convinced being older was overrated as the silence finally got to much for him.

"Well Percy the job opening at our shops still there if your interested."

"Thanks but no thanks Fred, I've already talked with Dumbeldore about it and he has agreed to let me join the Order as a field agent." Percy muttered looking down at his folded hands so he didn't see the dawning looks of horror, concern, and anger on their faces.

"What?"

"Percy you have got to be joking." Bill said incredulously.

"But I'm not joking Bill." He said tilting his head defiantly.

"Perce you can't be a field agent you just almost were killed for the bloody Order we don't need it to happen for real next time."

"Are you so sure I'll be killed Charlie?" Percy hissed a dangerous undertone to his voice that his brother either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

"You don't have the skill to fight against grown dark wizards and witches Percy!"

"I'm not a child I can take care of myself!"

"And you've done smashingly well at proving that so far!" Charlie spat venomously at his brother shaking with rage.

"Bloody hell Charlie." Fred whispered even he realized that might be going a little to far.

"You and Bill are field agents Charlie! Why shouldn't I be?" Percy cried standing up from his chair.

"You are not us Percy. No matter how hard you try you'll never be us." Charlie returned starting to get a hold of his emotions again.

Bill stood still watching as Percy deflated right in front of them at Charlie's careless words. The hurt in his eyes showed through as it looked like he was trying to hold back tears. Percy hated to cry in front of his family.

"That's what this is really about isn't it Percy?" Bill asked softly moving to angle the chair next to Percy so he could sit down, "Your still trying to prove yourself to everyone."

"I don't know what your talking about Bill."

"Are you sure of that Perce?"

Percy frowned torn between one answer to his brothers personal question or the other answer. One answer would simplify things a great deal. If he just said yes then they could move on he didn't need his brothers approval anyway. But on the other hand if he gave in to his conscience and said no then Bill would want him to examine his feelings. Percy hated to examine his feelings.

"No I'm not sure." Percy sighed refusing to meet any of his brothers eyes.

"Is this really what you want Percy?"

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know Bill, I just don't know."

"Good."

"Pardon?" Percy asked looking up in surprise at his brother.

"Your young Percy you have your whole life ahead of you to decide what you want." Bill smiled brushing a lock of curly red hair out of his brothers face tenderly.

"But you and Charlie-"

"No, no me and Bill. Your just you Perce that's all you need to be." Charlie smiled coming over to stand behind Percy and squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

"How do I just be me Charlie?" Percy asked his brother and for a minute for his two older brothers he looked like the little kid who used to beg them for rides on their broomsticks, or sneak into their beds after he had a nightmare.

"Who is me for that matter?" Percy sighed.

The twins who had remained quite and off to the sides the entire fight spoke up determinedly.

"You are Percival Ignatius Weasley." Fred answered grabbing his brothers hand in his, "You are an artist and a musician, a lover and a friend."

"But most of all your our brother Percy." George smiled taking Percy's other hand in his, "And we wouldn't have you any other way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**R and R!**


	11. No Longer Afraid of Reality

"Happy Christmas Percy." Oliver whispered into Percy's ear as he wrapped his arms around Percy from behind.

"Happy Christmas Oliver." Percy sighed contentedly leaning back into Oliver's arms as he watched Ron twirl Hermione around in excitement over her gift to him.

Christmas had finally come and the whole Weasley clan and various Order members were gathered around exchanging gifts. With the help of his brothers he had managed to turn Grimuld Place into a wonderland. Just right for the seasons with reds and greens. Fred and George were beginning to think his true calling was to be an interior decorator.

"You like your present?" Oliver asked into Percy's ear causing him to shiver slightly.

"I love it but I don't think my mum was to pleased with the handcuffs and leather ridding crop you included." Percy blushed thinking about what Oliver was implying with that gift, but he still couldn't contain the small tremor of excitement that went up his spine.

Oliver's rich laughter caused Percy to smile even larger and turn in his arms to face his boyfriend. Oliver's dark brown eyes were shining brightly and a small dimple showed on his cheeks. Leaning forward Percy caught Oliver's lips with his. Gentle prodding had Oliver's mouth opening with a moan. Percy's tongue slid inside his boyfriends hot mouth and their tongues battled for the upper hand in a war neither planned on losing anytime soon.

"Ahem. If the two of you don't mind. It's time for breakfast now." Arthur Weasley said with a raised eyebrow.

Percy and Oliver pulled apart slowly both blinking in slight confusion. George winked at Oliver as he pulled Hermione behind him into the kitchen ignoring the glares sent his way from Harry and Ron.

Percy took his usual place next to Charlie with Oliver on his left and the twins next to him. Then his mother used her wand to level the food in and everyone started eating. Talking erupted everywhere as the pancakes were passed around the whole table. Percy smiled as he listened to his family and friends talk.

"So tell me George why did you have to sit next to Mione?" Ron questioned with a suspicious look towards his brother who was eating off of Hermione's plate.

"Simple really dear brother as you have told me many times I'm simply to stupid so I need dear Hermy here to help me work the fork." George answered with a wink before taking one of Hermione's pancakes.

"Hey you have your own!" Hermione cried then stole one of Harry's pancakes from him.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed and then stole one of Ron's.

"Double hey!" Ron yelped taking his fork and stealing a pancake from Ginny.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny answered taking her own fork and stealing her pancake right back from Ron.

"That's no fair!" Ron whined trying to steal one of Harry's only to find that everyone had shoved their pancakes into their mouths so he couldn't get one.

Ron pouted with his arms crossed until he looked over at Harry and laughed out loud, "You all look like squirrels!"

"Juvenile, purely juvenile." Bill said to Charlie as he watched his younger siblings and their friends.

"Yep really childish of them." Charlie grinned reaching over and taking his brothers pancake from him.

"Hey!" Bill cried turning and grabbing Tonk's pancake from her.

Percy snorted into his apple juice as he watched his two older brothers start dueling with their forks complete with added commentary from Tonk's and Remus. His eyes sparkled with life and he looked nothing like the man he had been months ago. A hand sliding across Percy's thigh reminded him of Oliver and how his boyfriend did not like being ignored. Percy's breath became quicker as the hand massaged in small circles creeping steadily upwards causing Percy to moan some into his drink.

"Stop that now!" Charlie hissed leaning across Percy to glare at Oliver feeling the protective streak that had only intensified for his brother come to the forefront of his mind.

"Charlie!" Percy protested feeling distinctly embarrassed luckily he was saved from his brothers wrath by Ron.

"Mum can we go play Quidditch in the back yard?" Ron asked his eyes fairly glowing with delight.

"Of course you can Ronald, all of you can go while we adults finish our meal in here." Molly Weasley smiled ignoring the glare Charlie sent her at being included as one of the children.

Percy and Oliver walked out hand in hand to the small Quidditch pitch that was hidden behind Grimuld Place. They all divided up into teams and started to play. Oliver's team was already ahead by three when Arthur came out straight onto the middle of the field effectively putting a stop to the game.

"Percy we just received some very important news that concerns you very much son."

"What is it dad?" Percy asked flying down with Oliver right behind him, he landed on the ground with a thud and took the letter his father handed to him.

"What's the letter say?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah Perce and who's it from?"

Percy looked up with a strange expression on his face his hands were shaking and his legs suddenly gave way and he would have fallen without Oliver's quick reflexes, "It says Lucius Malfoy's been caught and their giving him the Dementor's Kiss on Monday."

Ginny and Hermione gasped in surprise and disbelief while Arthur gripped his son's shoulder in his hands offering what little comfort he could give.

"They've invited me to the hearing."

"Are you going to go?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure Percy it'll just bring it up all over again." Oliver whispered stroking Percy's hair absent mindedly.

"He's got to, he's got to face him." Ron said remembering the conversation they had months ago on top of the Astronomy Tower.

"But why?" Ginny cried tears falling from her eyes.

"I want to see him one last time. To let him know that I'm still here and I'm okay. I want to show him that he didn't win and that I'll survive." Percy answered, "I want him to know that I'm not afraid of the reality of my nightmares anymore."

**(END)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN-That was technically the end but I'll have an epilogue out soon.


	12. The Way You Look Tonight

**AN-** First off I would like to thank all my reviewers. I was horrible with this story I know cause my friend told me she was like you never update and I was like I know I know. And I'm sorry but you were all very loyal. I love you all. I'm not really sure but I think I may do another small Percy and Oliver fic for this universe. And I know I am definitely interested in writing one starring Remus and Harry. So if your interested just check back I may have something up.

Now I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers. So thank you all.

**Silver Mirror**

**UK All The Way**

**Jobob The Flying Penguin**

**lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme**

**crazy-lil-nae-nae**

**Depressed Gothic Raven**

**Anathema2**

**Without permission**

**Kate**

**nicky**

**flirflly**

**Jenian Aqua Star**

**Mitos**

**Gandalfs-hoe**

**firefly**

**Wanda**

**Rogue**

**Dollface786**

**Labrat-Speedy**

**Alex**

**Gold Silk**

**Aku**

I LOVE you all SO much! You have no idea. And though this story is done I hope you guys come back and check out my other three HP stories. (Winks. No I am not ashamed of asking other people to read my stories. I'm dorky like that)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Epilogue)**

"Wanna dance?" A voice asked.

Percy smiled his eyes moving up the arm and to the face of his boyfriend. He was wearing an expensive tux and his brown hair was gelled back so it wouldn't get in his face. He looked good, to good to be seen with him. Percy felt that he looked like an idiot in his tux and no amount of words could convince him otherwise.

"I'm not really feeling up to it Oli." Percy said a note of apology in his voice as he sipped his glass of champagne and turned back to observe the couples twirling by them.

George danced past with Hermione in his arms saying something that caused her to blush and look away as he in turn laughed at her. The two of them were very in love, much to Ron and Harry's disconcertment. At first none of them had been sure they would make it last. George had floundered a bit in Hermione's last year and there had been a lot of tears and fights between the two till both of them had finally wised up. And now you could fairly see the glow that surrounded Hermione and the huge almost painful looking smile that George always wore when he thought about her. It was almost sickening in it's cuteness.

"Looks like they'll be the next wedding we'll be attending." Oliver remarked watching George spin Hermione leaving her short of breath and laughing.

"Not if George never get's up the nerve to pop the question to her." Percy pointed out, everyone knew his younger brother was having trouble finding the right moment and the courage, to propose to the curly headed witch.

"He'll ask her soon I know it."

"Mhm."

"Bill's date surprised me. I never saw him as Loony Lovegood's type."

Both men watched as Bill was lead around by the dreamy eyed looking girl to table after table. Once there she proceeded to tell them that this was Bill Weasley her date for the evening. She had wanted to take Ronald but he had said he would be unable to escort her. So instead dear Billius stepped in to fill the void caused by the unfortunate refusal from her beloved. Bill who was now more then used to his dates eccentricity forced a smile and followed her around obediently.

"Charlie told me it was either her or Sybl Trelawney." Percy said unable to suppress his smile at the idea of the Divinations Professor and his eldest brother.

"So he chose Luna instead?"

"Well sort of, he and Charlie picked the names from a hat and Charlie picked Trelawney so Luna was the only name left."

"Really? Well I almost feel bad for Charlie then." Oliver said swishing his glass around and smirking one of his trademark smirks at Percy.

"Almost?" Percy questioned giving Oliver a disbelieving look.

"Yes almost. I feel worse for Bill being stuck with Luna, at least Charlie gets a break from Trelawney because she seems to be madly in love with Remus."

"I don't. Bill's the one who made the agreement with Ron to take her off his hands. Though I think mum's hoping Luna will grow on him and he'll forget about that Fleur girl." Percy replied shuddering lightly at the thought of Bill's recent obsession.

"Fleur? That french girl who tried to bang everyone on the Quidditch team that Fleur?"

"Yes that Fleur and you've been spending to much time with that beater from America again haven't you Oliver." Percy said glaring at him with an annoyed slightly jealous look, not that he'd ever admit he was jealous of course.

"Oh right well she was a little to womanish for me. Besides I like em redheaded and prissy." Oliver teased poking Percy lightly in the side.

Percy rolled his eyes a small blush tinging his cheeks but went back to watching the dancers. Off in the corner he managed to pick out Ron and Harry who surrounded a rather annoyed looking Remus. The two hadn't left his side sense the party had started and were it seemed not planing on leaving anytime soon. After the war Remus had nothing to keep his attention and he had started taking a turn for the worst. He just had nothing to stop him from thinking about Sirius his dead lover. One close call had shaken everyone and Harry afraid he was going to loose his 'father' had gone into overprotective mode. Treating Remus like he was the son and Harry the father. But still though he protested everyone could see it was good for both of them.

"Their fine Perce." Oliver reminded him gently as he followed the other mans gaze to the three men in the corner.

"I know I just worry about what's going to happen to Remus."

"He loved Sirius Perce. It's only natural to shut down like that when you loose someone you love as much as Remus loved Sirius."

"But you wouldn't, would you Oli?"

"What do you mean Perce?"

"You wouldn't shut down like that if something ever were to happen to me?"

"I don't know Perce."

"Oliver Wood!" Percy said his tone of voice taking on it's seldom really heard anymore these days Ministry worker tone, "Promise me you won't!"

"But-"

"PROMISE ME!"

"Okay, okay I promise luv just calm down you don't want to make a scene at your sisters wedding do you?" Oliver said in a placating manner as he held Percy's hand and squeezed it tightly, "And in any event we'll never have to worry about me breaking down because you'll never leave me I simply won't let you."

Oliver could be really sweet and he had this way about him that made Percy just melt. His dad had told him that when he first realized he was in love with his mother it had hit him like a bludger to the head, hard and fast. But it was not that way for Percy. It felt strange and it was quiet, all of a sudden Percy just knew that Oliver was the man Percy would spend the rest of his life with. No questions or second guessing, he knew it right now.

Oliver he was sure was the best thing that ever happened to him. A while ago he had been so lost so afraid. Things had been done to him that should never be done to anyone. And Oliver had been there. He had insisted on coming to the sentencing of Lucius Malfoy with him. And supported him through the trying period after. He was the reason Percy was alive today. Oliver was Percy's knight in shining armor, his best friend, his lover.

Which made it kind of painful to look at his sister now. Ginny looked lovely in their mothers wedding gown. Her hair done up in a loose bun with tendrils left free to frame her face delicately. Her bouquet was full of white roses and baby's breath. His baby sister always had wanted a fairytale wedding and she had one, her groom would except nothing less for her. Draco Malfoy, now there had been the surprise of the century. From what Hermione had told him they had been meeting secretly since her sixth year which would have been his seventh. At first Percy had been sure that he had her under some spell or something. He and his brothers had been out for blood that day, running around cursing Malfoy and in one of Ron's more eloquent moods Malfoy's manhood. (Yeah I said manhood I know it's lame) But in the end they all had to admit rather grudgingly of course that he loved her.

Albus had graciously agreed to lead the ceremony and offered the Great Hall out as the place for the reception. Of course Ginny had agreed, she loved the old place and it complimented her fairytale style wedding perfectly. The only one who had been unhappy with the arrangement had been Snape. But then again that never really did surprise anyone.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just about the wedding."

"Oh? Daydreaming about what your own will be like Perce?" Oliver teased making the other man blush.

"No I can't daydream about getting married yet."

"And why is that?"

"I'm still waiting for somebody to ask me."

The challenge was obvious in his tone. And Oliver found himself getting lost in his lovers eyes and the promises he saw there. Percy smiled leaning forward to kiss Oliver on the cheek before standing up. A song he knew had just come on and he was ready to dance.

"What are you doing Percy?"

"I wanna dance, care to join me?"

"I'd dance with you any day Percy Weasley."

The lovers danced close together and Percy laid his head on Oliver's shoulder breathing in his unique scent. All around them friends and family watched as the two seemed to float around the room. Neither was really conscious of anything but each other. After all they were in love.

_Some day, when Im awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart._

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart._

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- The song is called "The Way You Look Tonight" and it's by Michael Buble. At least I'm pretty sure it is. If not well then you still know it's not mine and I'm not taking any credit for it. I actually really don't remember the pace of the song so if it really is a fast song well just use your imagination and make it a slow song instead cause that's what I mean for it to be.

**Love you all Muses9**


End file.
